LETFT FOR DYING
by supr riter
Summary: albert is a stong man but a poblem acoes up and he must slop it.
1. Chapter 1

aalbert was very stong man hoo had no floors. he was gadsome _**and**_ pertt.y he weared a cote that was dep blak and haf lots nifes and roket lunchers. but he new a bad thing was going to hapen. somfing so bad him live woold had no meening at al.

put on very sopky msuic or and rainy msuic

it was rain owtsid and that was bad. abert didnt lik rains. it was wet liik awter and albert was waterlergic wich means hes alergic to awater. he wil go died if hes out in water.

ehe culd smel the enemy fom himsef. they smeled lik foods.

'woh woh' he goes and he walks to the eny.

and he was ee it! ttheir was a very scray sene their was bg man wit a togue thiiiiiiiis big. aalbert was scard bit he wasnt not becus him brave.

he snucked by them and saw the eat bugeers. 'the mosters lik bugers' abert say but then a moster apear in him face.

it pnuch him and brake him fase open and then the good himsef apear and him anglse defendsed abert becus he was acualy the child of the gods.

'hank you fater' says abert.

'its ok' the lod says and he flys somwear ells that isnt alberts plase. abert find a big gun tat shoted zmobie cures and oter things. ' i can kil the zmobies wit this'

abert go ito the basement of the mcsomethings and he dicover that a moster was write! the moster diaper tough so it was gnone and he readed the bok.

'DEER ZOBMIES WEAR GONG TO KIL THE UH,SANS'

'uh oh their zobies' sayed abert

abert was scary of zombies becus he heer oof pepols in the wrold who batlerd tthe zmobies lots and eventuly kil evry zmobie and recue al the pepol from the zmobi virus which efected mas amunts of pepol. this was a bad thing becus zombies bad. aberts frend jone dthe zmobies becus he was scare and had becomed the number 2 king becus the neded kings just in came bad tings apens.

abert new he had to kiled the zmobies or they would lefted him for ding. he culdnt let amy more of him frends di to this diseas. but then he lok on coputer

'deer zmobes weve crated a new birus on coputer that turn pepol ito zmobis'

'OH NO' i must alert the goerment abut tis bad ting.

so he cal ofer him ipod and tak to the presidens 'helo this am presient how can help'

'THEIRS A VIRUS ZMOBES CRETED on the iternet THAT TRUNS PEPOL ITO ZMOBIES' abert sayesd.

'but IM A ZMOBIE MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAAHFASAHAHAHA UR STUPID'

'uh oh'

TO BE COTUNUED


	2. atak on presdent

abert kept his bravenes. he culd not be scare by the zmobie presdent. he was very bvad but abert needed to be the brave.

the presdent wuld be comanding the zmobies to ataked albert very soon. albert needed fasts. he got into him car wich was in the rains and he drived his car over the osean to the evil presdent. him car had wings so it flyed.

he got a flamtrower and burned a evel zmobie. he laghed. 'ur so supitid zmobies'

'NO WEAR NOT' they sayed and they tried to kkiled alberts.

but albert was very gooded and he avoded the muder with a bakflip. 'hah i am two good for yu zmobies.

'no ur not' sayed the zombies. they shot a lazer at albert hoo cut the lazer in halve with him nife. his nife was magnetic sot the lazer magneted it and he tosed the nife away. 'hah yur lazer is two weak.'

albert got a shotgun and fired lazer bullets at hte zmobies who teported away with there magicf. their was a polise ofiser zmobie.

'stop in the name of the zombe law.' he sayed.

'no' sayed albert'

'SOTP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW'

'ur not hte law.' sayed abert. he was corect. the zmobies name was zmobe. not law.

albert got him hovboard and hit the zombie wit it. 'ow'/

bit then a zobmie moster bruck apears. it trys to run abert over and hes scare. he then puts some landmines onto the grond. 'oh no' says the molnster truk. becus it was gong t. ito run over the mine and get hurted by xplosons. however the truck was begin to move agan. the truk gets himsef a gatling gun and shoted bulets at albert 'oh no says albert'. he kicks the bulets out of the air. 'HAH UR BULETS ARENT GOD ENUFGH FOR ME'.

but then a new man showed up. 'AHAH! I WIL STOPED THE TRUCK' says him. him name was 'PHIL GATOR'. he was a MANLY MAN. he had lots of mussels. then he grabed the moster truck and trew it at the oseen.

then they went to stop the zobie presednets rain of evil. also phil gaotr is a corcodil.

the presedent apears in him flying tank with wings. he shot a big tank bulet at albert. but alberty bakflips other the tank bulet and rides it up to presdent.

'U MUTS STOP UR ZMOBIE RAIN' says albert.

'NO' says the pesdeitn

'THEN YO UMUST DIED' albert shoted a big lazer at presifent. he president disapear like binja. he was in the internets.

'I MUST GO TO THE INTERNET.'

THE END OF CHAPTER 2.


End file.
